halomachinimafandomcom-20200223-history
One Life Remaining
One Life Remaining is a new machinima series created by JonCJG/ Jon Graham which was released July 18th, 2009 and is the assumed replacement of his most well known series, Arby 'n' the Chief. Plot The information after this statement is taken directly from the description of the video on YouTube. Info may be subject to change. "The series follows a retro gamer and high school student named Anthony Heitzmann, starting with his graduation, and will continue to follow him as he gradually puts his terrible school years and hometown behind him and moves out into the big city with a degree in computer sciences under his belt with Chad Mueller, his constantly inebriated and physically as well as mentally unappealing roommate. However it is through Chad that Anthony grows up, gets hired and fired from various game developers and even meets the girl of his dreams". Season One Episode 1 The series begins with Anthony's graduation, and to celebrate, his mother Deborah decides to take him out to dinner and to Anthony's disappointment, the waitress happens to be his high school's "alpha-tramp". Episode 2 Anthony Heitzmann is at his house, playing Sonic the Hedgehog 2. Though he considers the graphics crappy and Tails "a fucking idiot", he still finds the game awesome. His dad comes home, apologizing for his absence at the graduation, but Anthony does not care. Soon Deborah suggests Anthony go to a post-graduation party, specifically Josh's. After an argument, Deborah takes him there, telling him to have fun and try to make friends, and that he'll be picked up. Anthony protests, saying that he'll be made fun of, defeating the purpose of trying to make friends. But he gets off anyways. At first Anthony is rejected from the party until he claims to be another person and he drinks Pussy Lite and has underage sex, resulting in his welcoming in. After sitting around for a while, Josh comes over, apparently wasted. Anthony is asked to hold his drink, which he finds that it's still full and that Josh was just posing. Meanwhile Chris and Becky are in the bedroom about to fuck until Chris can't seem to find "enough" condoms (though eight is more than enough and Becky is on contraceptives), so he goes down to find more and runs into Anthony. Chris, angry about Episode 1's events, claims him to have hit on Becky (but all Anthony did was just say goodbye to her while leaving the restaurant.) Anthony responds that "I WOULDN'T HIT YOUR GIRL AT ALL UNLESS I HAD A BASEBALL BAT AND OR THE CURE FOR AIDS." This results in a furious Chris breaking his nose. The episode then cuts off with his mom giving a still bleeding Anthony a ride home, with Anthony saying "thanks agian for making me go mom, you were right as always." Episode 3 Coming home from Josh's party, Anthony's nose is still bleeding. His dad meets him and Deborah at the door, asking why he's home so early. Deborah explains, and proceeds to call Chris's mother, much to the chagrin of Anthony. As she explains what happens, Anthony pleads with her to hang up. Josh's mother (named Candice) tells Deborah that she will discipline her son and get him to apologize to Anthony. When she does complete her call, Anthony explains that he insulted his girlfriend, earning him the punch to his face. Deborah, asking why he insulted Becky, is shocked when Anthony says that "she's an idiot with a Ph.D. in gonorrhea." They then proceed to argue and bicker, with Deborah pointing out how Anthony thinks everything is retarted. Anthony then exclaims that he cannot wait to move out. Shocked, Deborah leaves the room, with her husband in tow. Anthony sits outside the house, thinking about the benefits of moving out for him and his family. Four years later, we find Anthony in his new, empty apartment, contemplating how many ways he could kill himself, from banging his head against a wall ("That would really hurt though"), to hanging himself, but he doesn't like the idea of strangulation (Besides, there's nothing to hang a rope from.) He then wonders if he could get a hook from Home Depot. Then he wonders if Home Depot sells guns. But then he wonders what if he misses. He then suggests a shotgun, but wonders about the cost of the gun and ammo. He then complains about his dinner ("Jawbreakers and milk, a real man's meal... the milk being a day past its sell-by date"). He then continues on about his hate for milk, then proceeding to bread, then yogurt, about how you eat it, it barely fills you up and throwing away the container earns fruit flies in your kitchen. He then proceeds to wonder why God made fruit flies, along with why he made poo smell bad. Anthony proceeds to say that if he were in charge, he would've made everyone poop chocolate cake, and outlaw mold and fruit flies... and Billabong T-shirts. His thought process is then interrupted by a call from his mother. Anthony admits he's falling behind on his rent. Deborah suggests he find a new roommate and a new place. He agrees, and ends the call. He acts depressed about having to find a roommate, but then thinks, "Hey, maybe I can find one with a shotgun!" Characters Anthony Heitzmann Anthony is the main character of the series and the only main one so far. Anthony is a retro gamer, who has no friends because he is not welling to give people a chance to get to know them, finding them either annoying assholes, or lame super nerds that find Numa-Numa funny. (But what's the difference?) Anthony is voiced by Jon CJG's normal tone of voice. Deborah Heitzmann Deborah Heitzmann is Anthony's mother. She decides to take Anthony to a restuarant after graduation. Deborah is voiced by Jon CJG with a higher tone of voice. Anthony's Sugar-Daddy He works as a clown-for-hire for children's birthday parties. He also must suck a mean dick in order to make a full-fledged living by himself, because Deborah appears to be a Stay-at-home mother like "all women should be." (Disclaimer: Not all women should be stay-at-home mothers, Screw reasoning.) Chris Becky's boyfriend. Plans to "nail her" in the party on the night of the graduation. In the events of Episode 2, apparently Chris has a tiny penis, seeing as he plans to put on over eight condoms at once to try to make a larger form. Becky Chris's girlfriend. Serves at the Noodles and Balls Italian Restaurant. Referred to as the alpha tramp by Anthony Heitzmann. Tails Appears in Sonic The Hedgehog 2 in Episode 2, he's a fucking retard. Settings Episode One *Dates: June 18th, 19th 2557. *Places: Jack Thompson Secondary School, Noodles and Balls Italian Restaurant and parking lot. *H3 maps, Foundry, Last Resort, Cold Storage, Sandbox. Category:JonCJG